Computers and other types of host systems read and write data to data storage devices such as disc drives. The process of reading data from or writing data to a specific media location is initiated by the host system or device which issues a command across a bus using a defined protocol. Some interface protocols, such as the small computer system interface (SCSI) protocol, allow multiple commands to be queued at the disc drive. In other words, a read or write command can be issued to the disc drive and placed in queue without having to wait for the execution of any outstanding commands to be completed.
Embodiments of the present invention offer advantages which can be useful in data storage systems which queue commands.